


Winner takes all

by zort



Series: Teen Chris and Craig are in highschool [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening, as he is about to take a shower, Craig discovers he isn't alone there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner takes all

**Author's Note:**

> This is for dropletsofblood.

  
It was getting dark when Craig finally reached the locker room. Not that it was all that late, but the winter had that effect on days. It was something Craig deeply appreciated, the feeling of strange comfort that came from walking home in the dark. As if the rest of the world didn't exist outside of the small bubble he could perceive. Besides, when it was dark outside he had the best excuse in the world to huddle in his bedroom.

As he walked in the spacious room, he noticed the lights were still on, which was a bit unusual but it was probably only that someone had forgotten to turn them off. He was still panting slightly from his hour-long jogging around the track, but he felt good that it took him less and less time to recover.

Reaching his locker, he smiled to himself as he pushed his shoes off and sighed in deep relief at the fresh air that could finally reach his feet when he peeled his sweat-soaked socks off. In the locker, he grabbed his towel and shower gel and headed to the shower room, only to stop dead in his track when he realized someone was already in. He knew he couldn't always be alone, but he resented it nonetheless, he did actually take great pains to minimize the possibilities of meeting anyone.

With a silent sigh, he squared his shoulders and walked in the communal showers, refusing to look at the guy already in. He found a corner as far from the other teen as he could and began to undress, starting by taking off his glasses and carefully putting them into his training suit's pocket before folding said suit on the bench. His tee-shirt followed and finally his underwear. Out of habit, he turned the water on while standing to the side, since the hot water always took at least a minute to come.

And that was when he saw the other guy getting closer, or rather he noticed a vaguely human shaped pinkish blob moving in his direction. He frowned and started debating whether he should get his glasses, he was at a serious disadvantage there after all.

"Humm, look at what we've got here…"

He knew the voice and now he really wished he had his glasses, except the guy was almost on him now and Craig could sort of, maybe make out his face. If he squinted. Hard.

"Don't you still owe me one?"

Craig looked up and smirked at the taller teen. "No, Fehn, you've got it all confused: _you_ owe me."

Once again he wished he could make out the face he was looking at. He had to go by ear alone and though he was fairly confident he knew where this was leading, it never hurt to have pointers.

As the pink blob moved oddly, he realized Chris was shaking his head. "Nah, I remember paying that one back, y'know… I think it was here too…"

Craig had to lick his lips and duck his head at the words. He remembered too, it had been unexpected and a lot better that he'd ever thought it would be. Or to be perfectly accurate, it had been everything he'd ever wished in his hormone-fueled dreams.

With a soft sigh, he nodded and asked lowly. "Then why would I owe you one?"

He couldn't see Chris's expression so he was taken completely by surprise as he felt hands push down on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees while the bigger teen growled.

"Don't play dumb with me! We won the match today, I scored the decisive goal and you said you'd make it good for me if I won… Well, I won, you owe me!"

It wasn't entirely untrue, though Craig was fairly sure he hadn't been that clear, nor that direct. He resisted Chris's insistent hand against the back of his head and grumbled. "I never meant _this_!"

For a second Chris eased the pressure, maybe thinking over his maneuver, and Craig took the opportunity to put his hands on his thighs to get some control back and added in a hiss. "And it was already fucking dangerous the first time! You want someone to find us?"

Of course, Craig's reputation didn't have much to suffer from but he was pretty sure Chris would think this one twice. Or rather, given the returned push on his nape, Chris might have thought this one twice if he hadn't been thinking with his cock, which maybe Craig should have expected given their previous encounter in the showers.

"Seriously, Fehn! You need your hormones checked!"

"You should put your mouth to better use! The quicker you do it, the less likely we are to get caught!"

For the first time, Craig was grateful that he couldn't make out Chris's features, because he already knew and didn't particularly like the wide, smug smirk that the older teen was sure to be sporting. He huffed , and batted one hand at Chris's thighs.

"What makes you so sure I even wanna do it?"

This time Chris's hand wasn't gentle in his pushing and, as the bigger teen took a step closer to Craig, he ended up with his nose almost bumping with the head of Chris pretty hard cock. "What makes you so sure you even have a choice?"

Craig blinked, not particularly impressed with Chris's words, but not really bothered either, he'd already made his choice, approximately three months prior after their second detention together. He wasn't going to give in that easily though.

"You're awfully sure I'm not gonna bite it off…" And with it Craig leaned in, mouth open as if he was actually going through with his threat.

He had the satisfaction of feeling Chris push him back instead of onto his cock, as he whispered. "You wouldn't…"

Craig chuckled, tilted his head to the side and grinned up in the vague direction if Chris's face. "Nah, you're probably right… But then again…" He left it there and pushed hard enough to break through Chris's token resistance, so he could finally close his mouth around the tip of the older teen's cock.

Truth be told, now that he had it in his mouth, he could admit that he'd been thinking about very little else since the moment Chris had cornered him in that very bathroom and gone down on him like it was going out of fashion. Now, he didn't exactly have that much experience (as in none at all) but he was a fast learner, and he knew for a fact Chris didn't have that much more experience.

Tentatively, he let his tongue circle around the head of Chris's cock, pleased to hear the other teen let out a shuddering _yeah_. The smell was a lot stronger than anything he'd have anticipated, and he had really tried to get ready, up to having already decided that he'd swallow because really spitting was too crass. The taste on the other hand was surprisingly not an issue, though he'd probably have to revise that opinion later.

A little unsure, he shuffled his knees, getting a little closer, and wrapped one hand around the base of Chris's cock. Then he took more in his mouth, surprised that it was taking up so much space and jerking back when he felt Chris's finger tense in his hair.

"Teeth…" He heard hissed above him and, instantly felt guilty that he hadn't thought about it himself. Refocusing on what he was doing, he pulled back a bit more and tried to fit Chris's cock in his mouth again, this time without biting him, he was satisfied to hear Chris let out a muffled moan.

This was definitely living up to his expectation, and he decided to try to be a bit more adventurous, pressing the tip of his tongue along the underside of Chris's cock, though he got a bit side-tracked and bumped his back teeth against the bigger teen's cock again.

"Careful, please…" It was all muffled and croaky and quiet in a way that made Craig's stomach both flip in want and twist in embarrassment. Of course, it was his first, but this was hardly rocket science. To make it up, he started experimentally sucking on the head of Chris's cock as if it was an oversized baby bottle, and was rewarded by a deep growl of approval, along with a rather sharp tug to his hair.

He closed his eyes, letting Chris's cock slide in and out of his mouth, and made sure he remembered to both suck and not scrap his teeth against it anymore. His jaw was hurting a little from the unusual position, but he didn't care. He wondered vaguely how much longer Chris would last, and almost bit in surprise as he suddenly heard Chris's voice again.

"Tongue… 'round the tip, again… please?"

It was a little mortifying to have Chris tell him what to do, though he did realize he wasn't a telepath and couldn't know without being told. On the other hand, it was really comfortable to just do as he was told, and he complied, circling the head of Chris's cock teasingly slow, earning another tug to his hair and an almost loud gasp.

"Fuck yeah! Suck… m-me more?"

After a second of confusion, Craig worked out that Chris was most likely asking him to add some suction again, and once more he complied, adding some motions from his tongue for good measure.

Craig was pretty sure he was doing good because Chris's vague words were getting more incoherent by the second and the older teen was swaying somewhat over him. And it made Craig really want to get him off, so he took a deep breath and went for it, trying to take all of Chris in, to swallow around him, against his own gag reflex, even if it was already making him gag.

He could feel tears forming in his eyes and he was too distracted by his body's reactions to realize that what he was doing was too much for Chris, who with a faint moan of warning, came into Craig's mouth, making the younger teen cough as he awkwardly tried to swallow. One thing was certain though, this tasted a lot stronger than he'd expected and he really wondered whether he'd ever get used to that.

With a yelp Chris, who had been trembling and swaying ominously, jumped to the side and fell pretty much head over heels on top of Craig.

"Hey, watch it! Won't do it again f'you crush me, y'know!"

He'd expected some sort of witty retort, along with an explanation, but what he got instead was a low growl, mixed into powerful pants and he smirked smugly at his handiwork.

"I take it that was nice."

It wasn't a question, and honestly he'd expected to get away with it as Chris was still busy collecting himself. But trust the bigger teen, to shoot for bravado. "Y-yeah… You're a natural. And your shower's fucking hot!"

Craig blinked at the non sequitur, then suddenly noticed the amount of steam from the shower he'd never been able to reach and chuckled. "Yeah, well… maybe next time you'll jump me after I've washed!"

He was close enough to see that Chris's face was moving, but still without glasses, so he had no idea what it meant, until he felt a strong grip pull him into the other teen's embrace and the voice in his ear whispering. "Definitely keeping you! Plus you're kick ass at Maths!"

Craig rolled his eyes, but wriggled closer to Chris. It felt good to pretend that this was all normal and that being physically close to another guy wasn't an issue. Then a couple of minutes later, as Chris had stopped panting and was very busy with nuzzling his nape, Craig started feeling really self-conscious and grumbled lowly.

"Can I go have my shower now?"

He felt more than heard Chris huff in his hair and was then released from the embrace. Scrambling to his feet, he was careful not to get burnt like Chris had while he fiddled with the water. Then he turned back and offered his hand to help the other teen get up, even though he wasn't absolutely sure where his hand was he figured Chris would understand.

"Thanks," Chris said as he took Craig's hand and pulled himself up. Then Craig found himself pushed back into the wall and squinting furiously to try and see what was Chris's intention. Not that he was really worried, but he didn't like the way the older teen had been acting.

"D'you really have to be that pushy? You trying to prove a point?" He asked pointedly and cursed that he had no idea how Chris was taking this since he still didn't have his glasses.

"S'just that I've been trying to find you alone for ages, y'know…" Which he punctuated by a sort of tentative kiss to Craig's lips.

That was pretty unexpected as far as Craig was concerned. They hadn't really talked about _what_ exactly was going on between them, but he had been pretty sure kisses weren't part of it. On the other hand it was pretty nice, and he didn't take long to kiss back with enthusiasm. Finally, Chris pulled back.

"Guess I'll let you shower now…" He paused, making Craig tilt his head and wonder if he was supposed to push Chris away to get to his shower at last, then he added. "Tomorrow, here, same time?"

Craig blinked and smirked. "Yeah… Now you owe me…" He heard Chris chuckle and felt him finally release him. Without moving, he watched as the pink blob that was the other teen moved back across the room, making a mental note to take the time to get his glasses next time. He was vaguely frustrated that he couldn't see Chris's ass.

[the end]


End file.
